


The Dream

by AshOwl0726



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshOwl0726/pseuds/AshOwl0726
Summary: DISNEY IS DEAD TO ME! That's all I have to say...





	1. Disbelief

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I was mad at disney for how Rogue One ended, and basically made them all live and wrote what I thought would happen after Scariff. So to sum up what happened before, Jyn couldn't walk because of her injured leg from being shot by Krennic, then being saved by Cassian, and a ship came by to save them and she threw Cassian into the ship and told them to leave and she was saved by another ship and ya, they both think the other is dead.

Cassian had just finished the mission and was trying to find Rogue One, he heard the voices of Stormtroopers and slipped into the alley trying to hide himself. He turned the corner and saw three stormtroopers cornering a woman, She looks exactly like Jyn, he wanted to continue on his journey to finding his ship but stayed to watch the scene play out.

"Identification papers." One of the stormtroopers commanded

The woman didn't move or say anything.

"Identification papers." The same stormtrooper repeated

The woman grabbed the stormtrooper by the arm and knocked his feet out from under him. She punched another and he fell down with an oomph. She tried kicking another but her leg was caught by the butt of his blaster. She winced and fell to the ground. More stormtroopers arrived and pointed their blasters at the woman.

"Halt or we'll shoot!"

"It's your fault, it's all your fault! It's your stupid Empire's fault that Cassian's dead!"

He froze at the familiar voice and the mention of his name.

"It's your fault...! And it's mine too..."

"One last chance," the same stormtrooper said

"Go ahead! Shoot me! At least I'll be with Cassian."

"Fire!" The lead stormtrooper commanded

Jyn braced herself for death, I'm coming mama, poppa, Cassian... She heard the fire of blasters, but death never came. She opened her eyes not realizing she closed them, and saw a hidden figure in the alley who shot all the stormtroopers.

"Ugh," Jyn sighed.

She tried getting up and walking away but with her first step she felt pain flood through her body and fell back down wincing in pain. The person who saved her rushed over to her side and tried helping her up.

"Get away from me." Jyn said taking her arm back from the stranger and pushing him away, "I don't need your help."

"Jyn... it's me..."

"Cassian?" Jyn said in disbelief and joy.

She whipped around and tried to walk to him but fell again with her first step.

"Come on, let's get you back to Rogue One." Cassian said as he put her arm around his shoulders.


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn falls asleep on Rogue One and starts having a nightmare... DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Yep I'm totally still sane... oh hi Llama Pickle... no, no STOP EATING MY PENCIL! Yep... still sane........ anyway REBELCAPTAIN TIME.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still mad at Disney.................. DON'T CARE IF THEY GOT EMMA WATSON TO BE IN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST, IMA STILL MAD AT YOU

"Jyn!" 

Jyn looked up to see Bodhi running towards her.

"Where have you been?! We thought you died!" Bodhi said embracing her.

She winced as he put pressure on her injured side.

"Sorry! Sorry, I'm so sorry! I-"

"It's okay Bodhi, I'm okay."

"We need to get her a med pack, have any left?" Cassian said while guiding her into the ship.

Jyn slowly sat down on the floor and smiled at Baze's shocked face. Chirrut whispered something she couldn't quite make out, it was probably 'told you so'.

"Set course for Yavin IV, Bodhi," Cassian said as he turned towards Jyn, "you need rest."

She didn't put up a fight and instead shut her eyes and laid down. It took a mere 2 minutes to drift off into the world of dreams... and nightmares...

*

*

*

"I've got nothing to lose but time, on the other hand, you lose your life."

She closed her eyes and listened to the world around her, the slow creaks of a finger tightening on the trigger, the sounds of blasters firing in the distance, explosions, screams, death, and finally the sound of a blaster firing in front of her. She opened her eyes, Cassian (THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE IN ITALIC! STOP SABOTAGING ME COMMAND KEY). Light fills her eyes and she's taken back to the data tower, the file in her hands and Cassian below her.

"Kill the spare..."

Cassian falls, hitting metal beam after metal beam, but he never gets up...

*

*

*

"Cassian," Chirrut says while watching Jyn turn side to side, "if she keeps doing tha-"

Too late.

Cassian ran over to Jyn when her wound on her leg reopened, staining her pants with red.

"What's happening?" Cassian said with panic at the edge of his voice.

"She having a nightmare," Chirrut said still rooted in his same spot.

"Let... let... me go..." Jyn muttered while kicking and throwing her arms.

"Jyn!" Cassian shook her, "Jyn wake up! It's just a dream!"

Bodhi kept glancing back at Jyn and Cassian as the floor was being stained by blood.

"If these keeps up, she'll be dead in a hour," Chirrut said watching Cassian and Baze trying to wake Jyn up.

"What?! But it'll take us two hours to get to Yavin IV! Jyn! Wake up please! I can't lose you again!" Cassian said, "I can't lose you again..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!!!!! And wow this chapter was freaking messy, sorry about that! Next chapter will probably be this Saturday or earlier. Also, WHY WON'T IT LET ME TYPE IN ITALIC?! I'M PRESSING COMMAND C YOU STUPID COMPUTER.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know this was short, but I will make the next chapter longer. This chapter was only short because I was writing my other book Fire and Air, Earth and Light, Water and Shadow (FAELWS) and I'm still debating whether to upload it or not. Goodbye!!!


End file.
